Field
The invention relates to a driver assistance system for assisting a driver when operating a vehicle in a transportation route network using an assistance function, as well as a method for assisting a driver when operating a vehicle in a transportation route network using an assistance function.
Discussion of Related Art
Driver assistance systems assist a driver when driving a vehicle, particularly dependent on information about the current surroundings of the vehicle. These surroundings are subject to change over time. For example, temporary construction sites can be set up on roads, a road may be blocked by an overturned truck, etc. Such changes in the local surroundings can either not be detected at all or only detected with a time delay and made available for consideration to driver assistance systems of vehicles. A multitude of assistance functions of driver assistance systems depend on the availability of reliable surroundings data.